


Bed Time

by madalynthefangirl



Category: Red Queen - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: Gen, Red Queen - Freeform, mare and farley friendship, mare/farley brotp, quality mare and clara time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:45:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madalynthefangirl/pseuds/madalynthefangirl
Summary: Mare and Farley have a bit of trouble putting Clara to bed...





	Bed Time

“Mommy!” Clara laughed as she tried to toddle away. Farley groaned and Mare had to bite back a laugh.   
“Come here Clara, it’s time for bed and Mommy’s tired of playing,” Farley sighed as Clara, who had recently discovered her power as a Newblood, jumped away.   
“She is most certainly my brother’s child,” Mare raised an eyebrow, impressed, as she saw Clara reappear in the kitchen. Mare still couldn't believe it had been five years since her niece was born and three years since the war against Maven and the Silvers had been ended. 

“Quit laughing and help me, Barrow,” Farley grumbled as Clara giggled from the kitchen, disappearing once again. Mare pushed herself up and off the couch and went to stand by her.   
“Oh hell no,” Mare whispered as she spotted the light fixture sway above them, Clara swinging from it dangerously. The light flickered.   
“Clara!” Farley shouted angrily, her crossness stemming from her worry. Mare’s eyes widened, knowing Clara’s little ‘game’ had gone too far. It never ended well when she upset her mother. 

Clara frowned and disappeared from the light fixture, the only remnant of her presence was the slowly rocking chain. The little girl reappeared at Mare’s feet. “Clara...will you please be good? Be good for your Aunt Mare?” She asked, looking into the young girl’s eyes. Slowly, Clara nodded. It seemed that even if she did want to refuse, she was too tired to bother. All the jumping had worn her out and she was finally ready to sit down and listen. 

Farley swooped in and picked Clara up and pressed a light kiss to her temple. “Thank you Clara,” she whispered and breathed a sigh of relief, glad that Clara was now out of harm's way and safe once more. “Don’t scare me like that again…”

Mare took a seat once more and sipped her water slowly as she waited for Farley to put her niece to bed. She missed the days when Clara was easy and didn’t have to be controlled. Life had changed so much since she developed her powers. 

Three years ago, Cal had died and the war had ended soon after. Moving in with Farley and helping raising Clara had kept Mare sane. The first year had been very hard, she had lost so much, but she had grown as a person. Her relationship with Farley had flourished also, and she got the feeling the friendship meant very much to both of them. 

Farley re-emerged a few moments later and dragged a hand down her face. “Sometimes I think I’d take facing Maven again over putting her to bed. At least you could reason with him a little, as annoying as he was.” Mare barked out a laugh.   
“If you spent as much time with him as I did, you’d rethink that statement,” she took another sip from her glass.  
“Oh I would, would I? I think Clara would have him begging for mercy, Barrow,” Farley grinned wickedly and Mare snorted.  
“Oh dear Diana, I think you might just be right!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this one-shot! Hope you enjoyed.  
> -Madalyn


End file.
